stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto Tsunashi
Takuto Tsunashi is the 15 year old main protagonist of the series. Takuto is not only a student at Southern Cross High School but also the greatest threat to the Holy Order of the Glittering Stars. Takuto also goes by the Alias the Galactic Pretty Boy and pilots the hidden 22nd cybody, Tauburn. Appearance According to most if not every female character in the story Takuto is very good looking, mostly referring to him as a "pretty boy". Takuto has spiky, short red hair, red eyes and a slender body. Takuto usually wears his school uniform with his shirt hanging out of his pants. When not wearing his school uniform Takuto wears a slim fit, red, long sleeve shirt which exposes part of his stomach and also has a white star on it, white pants and white and red sneakers. When in his Galactic Pretty Boy form his appearance differs; he gains an area of gold hair in the front of his head and his outfit changes to that of what appears to be a captain like uniform which sports red, white and gold colors. Takuto is also shown to have an "X" shaped scar on his chest also known as the Tau mark which eminates a bright blue light when summoning Tauburn. STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto - 01 - Large 24.jpg|Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy Appearance STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto - 01 - Large 18.jpg|Takuto's "X" eminates a light vlcsnap-2010-10-24-18h53m42s68.png|Takuto's "X" shaped scar 128367998904016123047 1 20100905184628.jpg Personality Takuto is a very cheery and kind person. Takuto is normally very energetic and is normally optimistic towards otheres. Takuto also firmly believes that he should fight for those who are weak and need help. When it comes to things such as kissing or marriage Takuto tends to be very nervous or uncomfortable with those things due to his pure hearted nature. Despite normally being a very cheery character Takuto is shown to be serious sometimes and normally acts that way when talking about how he feels about Wako or even her and Sugata's relationship. Whenever Takuto is in trouble or finds himself in a tight spot he normally uses the catch phrase, "Its a pinch!". History Prior to the start of the series its shown that Takuto lived with his grandfather who was the previous "Galactic Pretty Boy". Takuto was good friends with a boy name Natsuo who he highly respected and looked up to for his radiant personality and a girl named Hana who he secretly had a crush on but hid his feelings knowing how she felt about Natsuo. After Natsuo passed away from his illness Takuto desired to be radia nt like him and was even reckless enough to fly Natsuo's bicycle plane and fall through trees causing a Tau like scar on his chest. After this incident Takuto's grandfather, Ikurou, decided to give him the Tau mark and send him to the island where his father is. Skills and Abilitites Despite Takuto's slender appearance its shown that Takuto has impressive physical strength and endurance being able to swim from the mainland to Southern Cross Island and is also really good at sports. It is also shown that Takuto is somewhat skilled in fighting as he is able to hold his own against George Honda as well as hold his own against Takashi Dai. When it comes to weilding swords as a weapon it is shown that Takuto is best a duel weilding where as he is only slightly proficient with one. Due to Takuto's tau mark he has the ability to move in zero time as well as call on his cybody Tauburn. When in his Galactic Pretty Boy appearance it is questionable if he gains any bursts of strength or any other abilities. Takuto is also a very skilled star driver capable of taking down down some of the crux's cybodies with great ease. Relationships Wako Agemaki Takuto is shown to have a somewhat complex relationship with Wako. Takuto first fell for Wako the moment he met her and ever since has become very close to her. He deeply cares for Wako and also enjoys playing around or teasing her. Its shown that Takuto wants him and Wako to have a more deeper connection than friends but hesitates to become closer to her as he is aware that despite Wako's strong feelings for him she is also in love with Sugata. Sugata Shindo Takuto and sugata despite being rivals in love are shown to be good if not the best of friends. Takuto and Sugata are close to each other since they have somewhat of a n understanding of what the other is going through despite being completely different people. From the story it can be said that Takuto sees Suagata from more than one light. Not only does he see Sugata as a friend but also as a rival and teacher. Takuto and Sugata enjoy doing things together like taking baths and sparring even to the extent where some people consider them a pretty boy couple. When it comes down to it Sugata is someone Takuto and trust and rely on to help out in any situation. Despite being very close friends it is shown that Takuto holds some jealousy or resentment against Sugata for being so close to Wako and growing up with her. Kanako Watanabe Kanako and Takuto have a weird relationship in which Kanako enjoys flirting with and teasing Takuto. Takuto finds Kanako attractive but at the same time becomes very nervous when she flirts with him and tries to avoid getting into deep conversations with her. Takuto also finds Kanako's habit of kissing through the glass wrong but still debates wether its okay or not. It can also be hinted that Kanako wants her and Takuto to have a deep relationship despite her marital status. This is evident when Kanako gives Takuto his first concious kiss. Mizuno You Mizuno and Takuto have a onsided love relationship which is completely on Mizuno's side. Takuto cares about Mizuno however not in a romantic way as he thinks shes just playing with him or being childish. Despite not being romantically involved Takuto deeply cares about Mizuno and even trust her. Synopsis Takuto was found by Wako and Sugata washed up on shore. After giving him CPR and allowing him to sleep at Sugata's house Takuto recovered and introduced himself to them. After meeting Wako he fell in love at first sight. After explaining that he had swam from mainland so that he wouldnt miss the opening ceremony to Wako and Sugata they then part ways. Takuto later meets up with Sugata and Wako at the class assignments board where he meets Ruri and finds out that the four of them will be in the same class. While moving through the dorm building takuto notices a painting with a red "R", and then runs into Sugata. After telling Sugata that his father painted the painting he then finds out that Wako is one of four special gitls on the island known as maidens. While talking to Sugata Takuto is interupted by the speaker system and is informed that he is required to attend the dorm party. While at the dorm part he meets Benio, Tetsuya and George. Later on Takuto is shown trying to break into the abandoned mine when Tetsuya and Groge come to the gate with an unconcious Wako. After a short fight with George resulting in Takuto's defeat Takuto is tied up and taken to the Glittering Cruz Brigade base. At the base when the Glittering Crux Brigade activates zero time Takuto is shown frozen at first however is then able to enter it without a mask. It is then shown at this point Takuto is the Galactic Pretty Boy as he apprivoises Tauburn. After easily defeating George Honda who tries to break Wako's seal in zero time Takuto and Wako are then transported to Tau rock. Trivia *Due to Takuto being considered a "Pretty Boy" by most females in the series that could be the reason for his alias, The Galactic Pretty Boy. *Takuto and Sugata coincidentally share the same birthday. *Takuto has a special watch with a picture of an unknown girl which he only uses on is birthday. *Despite beign considered attractive by most female characters Takuto has no experience with girls. *Takuto gained his Tau mark one year prior to the series. *Takuto, Wako and Sugata's hair colours are the three primary colors whith Takuto's being red, Sugata's being blue and Wako's being yellow. Quotes *Well then... Raise your voice, and let's sing out our youth together! *I'm going to destory every one of their Cybodies. *It's a pinch! Theme Song 294px Category:Characters Category:Star Drivers